A bad lie
by cherryblossoms18097
Summary: Sasuke tells Sakura that he likes Ino, but when he tries to tell her that he likes her Sakura doesn't listen and runs away. Can Sasuke bring her back? sasuke is ooc too .
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that I deleted Sasuke meet Hiroshi, and I changed my name. My old one was sasuke-sakura-blossoms

* * *

Sasuke tells Sakura that he likes Ino, but deep inside of him, he likes Sakura as much as she likes him. Sakura is mad and does some very bad things to herself.

"Sakura I don't like you, your annoying and weak." Sasuke said coldly. He just rejected her from another date, he turned around and headed towards home.

"B-b-b-b-but Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Why can't you be more like Ino? She's strong and pretty, unlike you." Sasuke said coldly. He walked away leaving a heartbroken Sakura.

'_I knew it, Sasuke likes Ino and not me._' Sakura thought sadly. She walked back home alone in the night.

When she got home she went straight to her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

'_Sasuke will never like me now, he likes Ino_.' thought Sakura. 'I should probably just leave him alone for good.'

Sakura stayed up until 3 a.m. doing nothing but stare up at her ceiling, but finally she fell asleep. At 7a.m. her alarm clock starts to ring loudly in her ear.

"Ugh! Fine I'm up! I'm up!" Sakura yelled at her alarm clock. She got up and headed towards the shower room. She loved the feeling of the hot water on her skin it helped her to ease her broken heart. She was finished in about 15 minutes and she was headed towards her room to look for some clothes.

"Maybe I'll wear black today, it helps me with my mood right now." She went through her closet and found a black spaghetti strapped tank top and found black pants to match it. She even tied her hair black.

"Wow, I look different." Sakura said surprisingly to herself. She grabbed her bag and headed towards downstairs.

"Sakura you look different, do you want something to eat?" said Sakura's mom.

"No, it's ok I'm not hungry." said Sakura "I'm late anyways well see you when I get back."

Sakura headed towards the bridge of where they meet for training everyday. Everyone was staring at her on her way there, some even whispered about her , but she ignored them. When she got there she saw Sasuke, but this time she didn't say good morning to him, she went on the other side of the bridge and stared at the water.

'_Sakura looks different today, what's with her?'_ thought Sasuke.

They were silent for about an hour until Naruto came running in with his hand waving up in the air.

"Hey Sakura! Why did you change your hair and clothes?" asked Naruto.

"Uhh… I just felt like it, that's all." said Sakura. She looked down on the water of the bridge and a leaf fell in sending vibrations in the water.

"Oh, ok then." said Naruto.

Kakashi poofed in with a smile in his mask on the bridge about two hours later.

"Hey guys sorry that I'm late, but I had to do some errands for this old lady that's sick and-"

"YOUR ALWAYS LATE KAKASHI-SENEI!" Naruto yelled interrupting him. He looked back at Sakura wondering why that she didn't yelled with him, but she was still looking at the water.

"Hey Sakura, is something wrong with you?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh, no. Nothing is wrong with me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Ok so today so you guys would be running two hundred laps around the Academy, and you'll have an hour and a half to finish it."

"Ok then." said Sakura.

"I'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO FINISH!" said Naruto.

"Hn. Whatever Naruto." said Sasuke.

They went to run around the Academy and started to run around it for two hundred times. Naruto got a head start and soon lost his breath and slowed down. Sasuke ran in front of him and soon lost his breath too, but Sakura ran in her normal paste and finished first.

"Well done Sakura, you control your chakra very well." commented Kakashi-sensei.

"Thanks, I've been practicing more lately." Sakura said taking a seat.

Sasuke and Naruto were racing to finish first on their last lap, but it was tie.

"Ok guys, times up and you finished after the given time." said Kakashi-sensei.

"How much time did we used?" asked Naruto breathing hard.

"You wasted thirty more minutes while Sakura finished in fifty minutes." answered Kakashi-sensei.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto.

"Anyways were done for the day." said Kakashi-sensei and in a poof he was gone.

Naruto headed home in grunts and he left Sakura with Sasuke alone.

"I'm heading home." said Sakura. She turned around but Sasuke grabbed her hand making her stop.

"I need to talk to you." said Sasuke.

* * *

Well I'm done with this story and I finally got Microsoft word bitches!!! Hahahaha just kidding well sorry that I deleted Sasuke meet Hiroshi story but I felt like that there's no meaning in that story so then yeah please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone …well here's the second chapter!

* * *

"What do you want Sasuke?" asked Sakura. She noticed that he was holding her arm, but she quickly pulled her arm away from him.

"Look, I don't like Ino." Sasuke said slowly.

"You just said yesterday that you do like her." said Sakura.

"I like you Sakura." said Sasuke. He looked at her eyes, but he didn't look mad or anything, his eyes showed that he was telling the truth.

"I don't believe you Sasuke." said Sakura. She turned around and ran away.

"Sakura! Come back!" yelled Sasuke.

Sakura kept on running, she didn't care of where she was running, as long as that she was away from home, away from him. She suddenly ran inside a forest, it was dark and cold that night and she forgot to pack herself a sweatshirt.

'Where am I?' thought Sakura. She heard a twig snapped and immediately turned around to see nothing. She sat down and opened her small backpack and found some blankets, crackers, and a bottled water.

"Everyone must be happy without me." Sakura thought sadly.

Back at the Konoha Village.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke yelled banging on his door.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura ran away and I don't know where she went." said Sasuke.

"What did you do this time, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"I told her that I didn't like her and that I liked Ino." Sasuke said taking a deep breath.

"Sasuke, why did you do it then?" Kakashi-sensei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…well I said that I liked her and I didn't like Ino, but then she didn't believe me. So then she ran away." said Sasuke.

"Oh I see, then we should go and get Naruto and inform the Hokage." said Kakashi-sensei. "You get Naruto and I'll go and tell the Hokage."

"Right. Ok." said Sasuke.

It was getting really late and Sasuke felt a little guilt inside of him. He ran as fast as he can to get to Naruto's house. He was outside of his door and he could already hear him snoring loud like if there were twenty people inside there. Sasuke opened the door, and as expected, it wasn't locked so he just rushed right in.

"Hey, give me back my ramen." snored Naruto. Sasuke was getting irritated by this so he punch Naruto on the head.

"HEY THAT HURTS! WHOS THE WISE GUY THAT DID THAT?!" Naruto yelled holding his head.

"Sakura has ran away." said Sasuke.

"She did? What did you do this time?" Naruto asked yawning and covering his mouth.

"Its not of your business, but we have to go to the Hokage. Kakashi-sensei is already there." said Sasuke.

"Fine, fine, just get out so I can change." said Naruto.

Sasuke went out of his apartment and leaned against the wall. This time, he felt really bad for her. 'I wonder where she is right now.' thought Sasuke. 'I hope that she is safe.'

With Sakura in the forest.

'Hmph. Sasuke must be happy with Ino-pig.' thought Sakura. She felt bad that she just ran out of there like that, but who knows? Maybe Sasuke was telling the truth that he didn't like Ino. Sakura got up and packed her stuff and ran back to the village.

'Sasuke. I'm coming back.' thought Sakura. She suddenly heard a wild laugh out of nowhere and stopped.

"Who's there?" yelled Sakura.

"Foolish girl, you know that Sasuke doesn't love you the way that you love him. Why do you even try? Your efforts has been wasted." said a female voice.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to take you away from all of this pain." said the voice again.

Sakura looked around for the female voice, but before she knew it, she was knocked out. Before she fell to the ground, the last thing she remembered was seeing a glimpse of Sasuke in her mind. "Sasuke…help me…" said Sakura and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hmmm….this girl is no ordinary girl, I should take her back to the boss and see what she wants with her." said the female girl. She picked up Sakura and put her on her right shoulder and started off to her base.

At the Konoha Village.

"Naruto are you done yet?" asked an impatient Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm done, now lets get going." Naruto said closing the door.

They ran all the way to the Hokage and they saw Kakashi-sensei with eight anbus with him.

"Kakashi-sensei , what are they all doing here?" asked Naruto.

"They're going to help us find Sakura." said Kakashi-sensei.

The Hokage came out and everyone turned to him.

"This is going to be a find and rescue mission. When you come back I expect that you will have Sakura with you." said the Hokage. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Also, be careful. There is a group in the forest looking for young kunoichi."

"And what is this group of girls called?" asked Sasuke.

"These group of girls are called The Deadly Kunoichi, they would kill anyone that gets in their way." said the Hokage.

"Hah! They don't scare me one bit!" Naruto yelled putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked the Hokage. "This particular group has been kidnapping numerous of kunoichi and they always kill their friends."

"Ok, now I'm getting nervous." said Naruto.

"It's getting late, we should probably start now, like I say sooner the better." said Kakashi-sensei.

Everyone was gone in a puff of smoke and headed towards the forest. They ran for about three miles until they found a lock of pink hair.

"Isn't this Sakura's hair?" asked on of the anbu. She had a female voice so everyone could tell that she's a girl.

"Yes, this is Sakura's hair. So that means that she was here." said Kakashi-sensei.

"But where could she have gone?" asked Naruto.

"I'm guessing that she went that way." said Sasuke. He pointed out towards the thick trees of the forest and they could see a building that seemed like miles and miles away, but it looked like a tiny little ant.

"Maybe they went to hide in there." said another anbu.

"Yes, so let's go." said Kakashi-sensei.

With Sakura.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked to herself.

"You are in the building of The Deadly Kunoichi." said a voice in the darkness.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sakura.

"We all know who you are, Sakura. You have a sharp mind and we're looking for that in a kunoichi. So congratulations, your officially in our group." said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"My name is Toshi." said the voice.

"Toshi? The Deadly Kunoichi? I know you! You're the one who's been kidnapping all of the other kunoichi from other villages!" said Sakura.

"Hmmm…you are a very smart one." said Toshi. "Now you will be one of us." There was a long pause but Sakura turned around and saw her.

She was wearing a black long jacket and her hair was red and it was tied down. The scary thing about her was her eyes, they were blood red. She was carrying a necklace that's pink and put it on Sakura. Sakura screamed loudly and there was electricity going through her body. Sakura collapsed again and fell to the ground.

With Sasuke and the others.

"Did you heard that? It sounded like Sakura! I think that she's in trouble!" yelled Naruto.

They ran even faster to the building but it was still too far. They reached it in an hour and they climbed through the window and looked inside. There was Sakura, but her clothes were different. Her hair was still pink, she was wearing a black tight shirt that showed her stomach, a black short skirt, and black boots. Sasuke thought that she was simply beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

They climbed in and Kakashi-sensei was about to wake her up until Toshi ran and was in his way.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Toshi.

"We've come to take Sakura back." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Hmph. You cant, once I put that necklace on her, you can never take it off." said Toshi. "She is under my command. Sakura please come here and help me to get rid of there annoying pests."

Sakura got up and her eyes were no longer green, they were pitch black. She turned to them and started to attack. She knocked down three of the anbu.

"She's stronger than she used to be!" yelled Naruto. Naruto turned around to see Sakura. She smirked and punched him right in the face and he landed on the wall. He was knocked out.

"It's your turn Uchiha." said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't know what to do.

* * *

Ok the next chapter is finally done! Sorry that I took too long 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing! but I'm a little depressed…only six more reviews? Oh well here's the third chapter!

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had never fought Sakura before, well not like this. She looked like that she wanted to kill him.

"Uchiha, your going to die tonight." said Sakura. She charged at him with full speed and hit him hard in the stomach. He felt like there was at least fifteen people punching him at the same time.

"Sakura. You have to snap out of it!" yelled Sasuke. He grabbed both of her hands and made her look at him straight in the eyes.

"Hn. Why do you care so much about me then?" said Sakura. She kicked him hard in the stomach and Sasuke winced a little but he still stood up.

"Sakura…your one of the people who are close to me like Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." said Sasuke. "And no other girl has ever done that before."

"So? I don't care anymore. Now let me go!" yelled Sakura. She grabbed both of her hands and kicked Sasuke up in the air. Sasuke flew up and Sakura jumped and kicked him in the stomach.

Sasuke came in crashing into the ground and he was completely knocked out. The last thing he saw was Sakura and Toshi standing over him.

"Hn. He was no match for you Sakura." Toshi said proudly.

"Yeah. Whatever let's just go before they regain consciousness." said Sakura.

With that, they were gone in a blink of an eye.

Sasuke had a dream. Not a bad one, but a good one. He dreamed that they were back into the old days like Sakura was still chasing after him and Naruto desperately trying to asked her out. He was so happy back then, but now everything vanished right in front of him. To him, with Sakura gone, it was like his whole world was gone from also. The last thing he saw was Sakura turning around and giving him the sweetest smile that she could ever give to him. Then, she vanished.

A few hours later they all woke up and it was daytime. It was about around nine in the morning. Everyone's body ached, but Sasuke was the worst of them all. His feelings and body ached.

'Sakura why do you always do this one?' thought Sasuke. The truth is, that he always thinks about her, but he tried hard to not to show it.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you ok?!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah! I'm ok." said Sasuke.

"That's good considering that you got your butt kicked by a girl!" yelled Naruto.

"Hn. Whatever loser." muttered Sasuke.

They got up and went out to go look for more clues to find where Sakura and Toshi went.

With Sakura and Toshi.

"I'm impressed Sakura. You did a good job back there." complimented Toshi.

"Whatever." said Sakura. Actually, when she and Sasuke fought, it was like her whole world was falling apart. Like she wanted to stop the fight but she didn't know why.

"Well lets get back to the boss then." said Toshi.

They were in a very large city with dangerous people, but the most feared group were The Dangerous Kunoichi. People all around knows that whoever joins that group will be rich and famous. Everyone wanted to join that group but you have to be a very strong kunoichi.

They finally reached their other secret hideout. It was very clever though, it was a hotel.

"Were finally here." said Toshi.

"What's this? A hotel?" said Sakura.

"Why of course! We made our hideout clever so that the top ninjas wont go looking for us." said Toshi.

"Ok, lets go inside." said Sakura.

"Of course Sakura." said Toshi.

They both went inside and everyone bowed to Toshi and Sakura. Toshi went to a secret door and Sakura followed. There were about a million stairs going down. When they reached the bottom they headed to a very big metal door with numbers on it. Toshi stepped forward and pressed some numbers and the door just clicked open.

"Ahh Toshi! You have returned! And I see that you have brought another girl with you! And who is she?" asked the secretary.

"Oh Kioko this is Sakura, she has recently joined our group." said Toshi.

"Oh that's right. Her name is Sakura Haruno from the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone knows you Sakura." said Kioko.

"Really? So who's the person in charge here?" asked Sakura.

"That would be me." said a voice across the room.

With Sasuke and the others.

"Ugh my aching back!" complained Naruto. He's been complaining for over an hour now.

"Where could have she gone?" said one of the anbu.

"Maybe if we asked some people they might have seen her." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah your probably right." said the other anbu.

They headed towards a nearby town and started asking people some questions.

"Excuse me miss." said Naruto.

"Yes what is it?" said the lady.

"I was wondering if you have seen a girl with pink hair that's wearing black and another lady with her?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm…no I'm sorry, but I have not seen anyone with pink hair…but I think that my son said something about seeing a pretty girl with pink hair." said the lady.

"Where's your son?" asked Naruto.

"He's inside." said the lady.

Naruto told everyone that he found out that Sakura was here.

"When did you see the girl with pink hair?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhh I saw just about a few hours ago, but she was really pretty! All of the other boys were crowding around her trying to ask her of what's her name but the other lady and her just jumped up and walked out of town." said the little boy.

"So Sakura was here…that means that she might have gone to the other town." said one of the anbu.

"Where is the closet town?" asked Sasuke.

"Its' just two mile north, but it isn't a town, it's a very big city." said the lady.

"Thank you for your help, but we must be going now." said one of the anbu.

"Your welcome." said the lady.

Everyone ran to the city. They used their chakra to run even faster. When they finally got there, it was the most biggest city that they have ever came to.

"Now how are we supposed to find Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Its easy, look up." said Sasuke. He was pointing at a billboard with a picture of Sakura on it. It said "The Newest Member of The Deadly Kunoichi: Sakura Haruno!" It had a picture of Sakura sitting on the desk smiling at the camera.

All of the boys were whistling at the billboard and just stared at it.

"Now that's stupid." said Naruto. "Why would they just put a billboard up there so that people could just now that's them?"

"So they know that they shouldn't mess with those kinds of people or your dead." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Now how are we going to find her?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't have to, she's right there." said one of the anbu.

They all looked ahead of them to see Sakura with a million boys behind her carrying shopping bags.

"And she has done a lot of shopping." said Naruto.

* * *

Hahahaha another cliff hanger! XD well see you guys next time and please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh and ill take any requests once I'm done with this story.

* * *

"Wow that's a lot of guys with her." said Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura was about to pass them, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and Naruto grabbed her other arm and they both went to hide somewhere else. Kakashi-sensei went to follow them so did the anbus. They tried to run as far as they can but it was hard because Sakura kept on kicking Naruto and Sasuke in the stomach, but they finally found a good hiding spot in the poor place of the city.

"Hey let me go!" yelled Sakura. Naruto tied her up near a tree outside of someone's house.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Now let me go!"

"Hey what's that necklace thingy that she's wearing?" asked Naruto.

Everyone stared at the necklace and it started to glow. A smoke came out and it went around Sakura's body. And then Sakura remembered something.

Flashback.

_**"Hello Sakura, I'm the boss around here and my name is Nyoko." said Nyoko.**_

_**"Hello." said Sakura.**_

_**"So your wondering that why the Uchiha and the others are chasing you." said Nyoko.**_

_**"Yes, I was wondering that for a minute." said Sakura.**_

_**"Well they're going to kidnap you and take you to their village to use you to increase their powers." said Nyoko.**_

_**"Well, I wont let that happen to me." said Sakura.**_

_**'Just as I thought, she doesn't remember them at all.' thought Nyoko.**_

_**"By the way, what does this necklace mean?" asked Sakura.**_

_**"This necklace means that you are one of us now, and it will increase your strength and speed when you need it." answered Nyoko.**_

_**"Do you mind if I go outside?" asked Sakura.**_

_**"No, just go outside if you want to." said Nyoko.**_

End of flashback.

Sakura was using the necklace and the ground started to shake a little and tiny rocks were floating up into the air. Sasuke and the others jumped back a few feet to see what is going to happen next. The ropes on Sakura were cut off when she moved her hands.

"What do you want with me?" said Sakura. She calmed down a bit and waited for an answer.

"What do you mean? We've come to take you back home." said Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?! I live with Nyoko and Toshi!" said Sakura.

"Hmmm…Nyoko? Now that's a familiar name." said Kakashi-sensei.

"You know this Nyoko person?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, yeah. That rings a bell. We used to go to the academy together, but when we took the chunin exams she was the only one that failed. And that was the last time that I've ever seen her." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh I see, she must have kidnapped Sakura because she wants to use her?" said Naruto.

"Yes that is right Naruto." said Kakashi-sensei.

"How do get her back to normal again?" asked Sasuke.

"We have to break that necklace! Maybe it would help." said one of the anbu.

Two of the anbus jumped behind her and grabbed her arms. Kakashi-sensei hold down her waist. Sakura was kicking but they wont move an inch. She tried to punch them but still, they wont move.

"Sasuke. You and Naruto have to break that necklace." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Right. Come on Sasuke we have to help them." said Naruto.

They both ran up to Sakura and snatched the necklace and threw it on the ground. Sasuke got out a shuriken and stabbed the necklace over and over again. The necklace turned into tine pieces of shards. Sakura fainted and Kakashi-sensei caught her.

"Phew, were finally done." said Naruto. He sat down and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Do you think that she will be alright?" said one of the anbu.

"Yes she just needs some rest." said Kakashi-sensei.

Over at the trees.

"It seems that they have Sakura back." said Toshi. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, everything is going to according to plan." said Nyoko.

And with a poof, they disappeared.

Back with Sasuke and the others.

They ran back to Konoha. Sakura was still unconscious so they brought her back to the hospital. All of the anbu left because they had to do another mission, and Kakashi-sensei reported the mission to the Hokage. Naruto stayed with Sasuke to go to the hospital.

"What happened to her?" asked on of the medic-nins.

"She fainted." said Naruto.

"Oh, ill run a check up on her. Bring her to room 103."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in response. Sasuke carried her bridal style and took her to the room. He carefully settled her on the bed. The same medic-nin came in and did a pulse check on her.

"She's going to be fine." said the medic-nin. "She just needs some rest."

"Ok, thank you." said Sasuke.

The medic-nin left to go check on some other patients. Naruto told Sasuke that he had to leave too so it was just him and Sakura that was left. Sasuke stared at Sakura. She slept peacefully on the bed. He wondered when was the last time that he was able to sleep like that. Sakura stirred a bit and woke up to see dark onyx eyes staring back at her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked politely.

"Me? You don't remember me? I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke.

"Who am I?" asked Sakura.

"Your Sakura. Sakura Haruno." said Sasuke.

'_She must have amnesia_.' thought Sasuke.

"Where am I?" asked Sakura.

"Your in a hospital, you fainted." said Sasuke.

"Oh, then why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here because you were hurt and I just wanted to visit you." said Sasuke. He cursed at himself for saying the worst thing that he could possibly think of.

"Oh thank you." said Sakura. She gave him a sweet smile and looked out at the window.

The medic-nin came in and was surprised to see Sakura awake.

"Sakura? Are you ok? You have some more visitors and you could leave at anytime you want." said the medic-nin.

"Hi Sakura! Are you ok?! I heard what happened!" said Ino. She dragged Shikamaru and Chouji inside and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Me? I'm Ino, were friends remember?" said Ino.

"She has amnesia." said Sasuke.

"Oh…I see…well we should go and train now, were not staying here that long." said Shikamaru.

"Ok. Ill see you guys later I guess?" said Sakura. She sweat dropped when Ino dragged them outside and Chouji was crying because he dropped his bag of chips.

"Ill wait outside, you need to change your clothes." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and went over to get her clothes.

'Sasuke, he seems so familiar…Ill try to remember who he is. But anyway he sure is cute.' thought Sakura. She quickly changed her clothes and headed outside. She saw Sasuke leaning on the wall and she happily went over and said hi.

'Come on lets go." said Sasuke.

They went to the nurse and signed off the release forms and went outside. Sakura took a deep breathe and smelled the air. She loved the smell of trees and nature.

"I have a good place to show you." said Sasuke. "Do you want to go?"

'Sure! Lets go!" said Sakura.

They walked to a bench with a view of the sun setting. Sakura sat down and Sasuke sat next to her.

"Do you always go here?" asked Sakura.

"Sometimes, when I need a place to think." said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled and leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She blushed a bit but Sasuke didn't mind. He leaned his head on top of his head.

"How can I not remember you?" said Sakura.

"Don't worry, you'll get your memory back eventually." said Sasuke. "Its getting late, we should get you back home."

"Ok." said Sakura.

On the way back home they didn't even said a word to each other. But Sakura loved the feeling of having Sasuke with her. They finally reached to her house.

"Here's my number if you want it. You can call me anytime if you want." said Sasuke.

"Sure thanks." said Sakura. She snuck in through her window and climbed in. Sasuke left and went to his house.

Sakura dropped lazily on her bed and grabbed her pillow and screamed in it. This was the best day of her life. She got up and went to take a shower. She just grabbed a pink shirt and a cherry blossom pants for her pjs. She went to the shower. She was done in about fifteen minutes. She got out her blow dryer and dried her hair, then she put on her pjs.

"What should I do right now?" Sakura thought out loud. "Maybe I should call Sasuke."

Sakura got out the little piece of paper that was on top of her bed and dialed his number. She waited after a few rings then she finally heard a hello.

"Sasuke its me Sakura."

"Hey Sakura, is there something wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"No just bored." said Sakura.

They talked for about half an hour about stuff. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and saw Nyoko standing behind her.

"What do you want from me?!" said Sakura.

"Sakura you had your fun, its time to go." said Nyoko.

"Sasuke help me!" Sakura yelled on the phone.

"Sakura?! What's going on?!" said Sasuke. The phone was cut off.

"Come on Sakura, its time to go now, we've been waiting for you to come back." said Nyoko.

'Sasuke, please come and help me.' thought Sakura.

And with a flash, she was gone.

* * *

Yes I know that this chapter sucks, and sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. But please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm almost done with this story and yeah I don't have anything to say this time.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! No! I've got to go and save her!" Sasuke said out loud. He dropped the phone and headed for the front door.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. When he went to Sakura's house, he couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't downstairs, in the bathroom, and not even in her room.

'I have to go get Naruto, and the others.' thought Sasuke.

He ran all the way to Naruto's house. He banged hard on the door to wake him up. Naruto still wouldn't get up so he kicked the door open.

"Naruto! Wake up! Sakura has been kidnapped by Nyoko again!" yelled Sasuke.

"Huh what? Sakura?" Naruto said sleepily. He rubbed his eye and got up.

"We have to get the others now but we cant wake up Kakashi-sensei and the others. It would take too much time." said Sasuke.

"Who are we getting then?" asked Naruto.

"We should get Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." said Sasuke. "We cant bring a lot because we would get spotted easily."

"Fine, fine, fine, just let me get ready." said Naruto. He ran back inside and got ready in less than 2 minutes.

Sasuke and Naruto got the others up and headed off. Ino kept on complaining because it was already night time, but everyone just ignored her. Sasuke knew exactly were Nyoko took Sakura, back to the other city.

Sasuke cursed at himself silently. He felt so stupid for leaving Sakura all alone like that. It was all his fault, and he knew it.

They ran for what seemed like hours but they got there in time.

With Sakura.

Sakura was in a dark room again. Her head felt heavy and it also felt like that it was throbbing. She slowly got up and examined her surrounding. She heard a door opened and someone walking down the stairs.

"Sakura, did they hurt you?" asked Nyoko. She helped Sakura and put her over a chair.

"I'm fine, its just that my head hurts. What are you doing?" said Sakura. All of a sudden she was strapped in the chair and she couldn't move at all.

"Stay still Sakura, this might hurt a little bit." said Nyoko.

Nyoko went in front of her and did a hand sign. She put her hand on her stomach and black chakra started to flow out. Sakura screamed in pain and she fainted again. Nyoko carried her all the way upstairs.

"That should take care of it, now no one will ever release you from the control." said Nyoko. "Hmm…I have a better idea."

With Sasuke and the others.

All of them were fighting security guards. They weren't that tough at all. They had at least eighty guards left and they were getting a little tired.

"Sasuke! Go and get Sakura! We'll be alright just get her out of here!" yelled Naruto. He punched a guy in the face and ducked when the other guy tried to tackle him from behind.

"Thank you, Naruto." said Sasuke. He jumped up in the air and started running to the main door of the building.

He went through several hallways and opened hundreds of doors and he finally found her lying down on the ground in a very large room. He shook her gently and she woke up.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura stared at him blankly and she got up and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back but she suddenly punched him hard in the stomach.

"Sakura…? What's wrong with you?" said Sasuke. He went over to her and started shaking her shoulders.

Sasuke heard a woman laughing and he turned around to see Nyoko.

"Do you like it? Its my new jutsu that I created. It can control people." said Nyoko. "Sakura please get rid of him once and for all."

Sasuke turned to Sakura and she was about to kick him in the stomach but he blocked it. She tried to punch him but he blocked it again. Sasuke charged at her with a punch but she disappeared.

'She's fast.' thought Sasuke. He looked at his surroundings and he couldn't find her at all.

Out of nowhere, Sakura was above him. She kicked him in back and he fell forward. He went sliding on the ground and stopped after a few seconds.

"Sasuke. What will you do? Are you going to kill Sakura, or let her kill you?" said Nyoko. She was sitting on a chair on a little balcony.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji came running in the room. Sakura saw them and did a paralyzing jutsu. They couldn't move at all so they had to watch Sakura beat up Sasuke.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" yelled Ino. She was obviously trying to bring back her best friend. Sakura didn't say anything.

"Sakura, go kill Sasuke. You know that you've loved him for years and all he did was hurt you. Go kill him and you'll never feel that away again. And once your done with him, go and kill those annoying friends of yours." said Nyoko.

"Sakura! Don't do it! Its us remember?!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. The girl that secretly loved was going to kill him, or he had to kill her. In this way it's a no win situation. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he ran up to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Sakura, please come back to me." said Sasuke. He didn't know why he just said that all he wanted was his Sakura back.

Sakura closed her eyes and clutched her head. Something was inside her and she wanted it to leave. It was a spirit that was controlling her, Nyoko had created it, it was actually part of her spirit. And thanks to Sasuke for waking her up, Sakura was able to fight the spirit now.

"Sakura please, come back!" said Sasuke.

Sakura screamed out and a black shadow rose up and disappeared. The jutsu on Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji was gone. Nyoko had disappeared along with the shadow.

"Is Sakura going to be ok now?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. She should be lets just leave her alone with Uchiha." said Neji.

"I'm tired." said Shikamaru. He yawned and did a couple of arm stretches.

"Sakura are you ok now?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Yeah I'm ok as long as I'm with you." said Sakura. Her eyes softened a bit and she leaned her head on her arm.

Sasuke carried her bridal style on the way home. It was about seven in the morning when they all went home.

"I'm going to get some sleep." said Naruto.

"Yeah me too." said Ino.

Naruto and the others all went back home. Sasuke carried Sakura until she was in her room. He tucked her in and she fell asleep. It was certainly a big week for Sakura.

A few days later Sakura was her cheery self again. Sasuke changed, he's not the human ice cube that everyone knew, now, he's more out going and more fun to be with.

"Looked like Sakura melted the ice in him." said Kakashi-sensei. He and Naruto were spying on Sasuke and Sakura when they were walking to this huge crowd.

"Yeeup, Sakura sure melted the ice." said Naruto. Naruto jumped down from the roof when he noticed that everyone was crowding around the Hokage.

"Ok everyone please listen!" said the Hokage. "We will have a ball for the safe return for Sakura Haruno."

Sakura felt her face grow hot when she felt that all eyes were on her.

"She has escaped The Deadly Kunoichi, and with the help of her friends they had destroyed the whole group. Everyone clapped when they saw Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji.

"So the ball will be at 6:30 at the Rakuten Hotel." said the Hokage.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went shopping for dresses for the ball. They decided to go and look in this one store that had fancy dresses.

Sakura went in and she found a dress that fitted her. It was just a plain white dress with tank top for the top. It also had pink flowers on the end of her dress. Her dress also came with white arm warmers.

Tenten found a red kimono evening dress. It had no sleeves on it and the designs were white flowers and diamonds.

Ino found a blue silky dress. It looked like Sakura's, but it was just an ordinary blue dress.

Hinata found a dark blue kimono. It had little glitter on it and it was everywhere, so the dress made her look sparkle. (hah I got that from my friend Julianne! Sparkle!)

They tried their dresses on and it fit. So they bought the dresses and headed out to get something to eat. The decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen.

"What should we do now?" asked Sakura.

"Wait…we have one more problem." said Ino.

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"We don't have any dates." said Ino.

All of the girls did an anime fall, how could they forget to get dates to the ball? Well yeah sure they got dresses and stuff but it would be too embarrassing to go by yourself. They got up and laid their head on the side of the counter.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji had the same problem too. They all got their suits but they didn't have any dates for the ball.

"Hey Naruto, who are you going to take?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, I want to take Hinata. Right now I have a this huge crush on her." said Naruto. "Who are you taking?"

"I think that I want to take Sakura." said Sasuke.

"I'm taking Tenten." said Neji.

"How troublesome. I'm taking Ino then." said Shikamaru.

They all agreed of who's taking who. All they need to do now is look for the girls.

They found them in the Ichiraku Ramen. They were just eating and it looks like that they went shopping.

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Naruto. "Can I ask you something?"

Hinata walked to Naruto and he took her behind a tree to ask her if she wants to go to the ball with him. Hinata said yes and she gave him a hug. He said that they would just meet in the hotel.

Now it was Neji's turn to ask Tenten to the ball. He walked up to her and tapped on her right shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see Neji. He took a deep breath and asked her to the ball. Tenten thought for a minute and she said yes.

Neji walked back with the others. It was not Shikamaru's turn to ask Ino. Before he left, he muttered something like troublesome woman, why me? Naruto pushed him and he bumped into Ino. Ino turned around and was about to yell her head off but she only saw Shikamaru.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the ball with me." Shikamaru said with boredom. At first Ino was confused, but she said yes to him anyway.

Sakura felt embarrassed. She was the only one out of her friends that didn't got a date to the ball.

"Hey Sasuke! Aren't you going to ask Sakura to the ball?" whispered Naruto. Sasuke thought for a minute and walked over to her. Shikamaru walked back and acted like nothing had happened.

Sakura sighed. No one has asked her yet. Sasuke walked up to her and asked her to the ball. Sakura stared wide eyed at him. She didn't know what to say. He just came up and asked her.

"Do you want to come with me or not?" asked Sasuke. There wasn't any annoyance in his voice.

"Uh…ok, sure!" said Sakura.

"Ok, see you at the ball." said Sasuke.

All of the guys walked away to do something else. When they were gone, all of the girl screamed out of excitement.

"I cant believe that Sasuke asked me!" yelled Sakura. She got up and did a little victory dance. Ino and Tenten joined her also. Hinata just sat down and smiled.

* * *

Ok ill leave it right here for now. Since this chapter is getting too long. Yes I know that this chapter was rushed and sorry about that. The next chapter will be better I swear! So anyway please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

It was finally the day of the ball. All of the girls decided to prepare at Sakura's house since her parents are gone on a mission. Right now, Ino is yelling because she couldn't find her earrings. She was tearing up Sakura's bedroom. About a few minutes later, she finally found them. It was on her desk the whole time.

They took another two hours to get ready, it was 6:00. The ball didn't start until 6:30 but they decided to leave early and see the decorations in there.

Sakura felt nervous when they walked to the hotel. She didn't expect Sasuke to be nice to her, he really did changed. But she likes the new him now, at least that he's more open to everyone right?

"Hey forehead girl." Ino said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Were here!" Ten ten said excitedly. She pointed to the hotel and it was huge!

Sakura nodded and they all went inside. They had to go to the lady on the counter and ask her of where the ballroom is, she replied happily that it's down the hall to the right. They all said thank you and went to the ballroom.

The ballroom was beautiful. It had tables everywhere and a dance floor in the middle. The tables each had eight chairs with plates, spoons, forks, and knives on it. There was also a bouquet of pink and purple flowers on it. Sakura and the others picked a table with a view of the outside. The ballroom also had a huge balcony. It's now 6:30. The ball has begun .

Some people already came in and danced to a few songs, but Sakura and the others were waiting for their dates.

"I wonder where they are." said Ino. She put on her right elbow on the table and played with her hair on her index finger.

"Don't worry, they'll be here." said Ten ten.

They waited for a few minutes but the guys finally arrived.

"Sorry that were late, Naruto gave us the wrong directions." Neji said glaring at Naruto.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I was reading it upside down!" Naruto yelled back.

"Who cares, at least were here now." said Shikamaru.

They each took a seat to their dates and talked for a little while. Sakura excused herself from the table because she needed some fresh air she decided to go to the balcony. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji each asked their dates to dance.

With Sakura.

'Wow, a lot of things happened in a few days, but I'm happy that Sasuke finally changed.' Sakura thought happily. She looked up and saw the stars and the moon, it was a clear night.

"Mind if I join you?" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke. She nodded and looked back at the sky.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura. She really does look beautiful tonight. The moon and the stars reflected back on her giving her an angelic glow.

"Sakura…I need to tell you something." said Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was looking straight at her eyes.

"Sasuke, what is it?" said Sakura.

"Its just that, I was scared when you were gone. I felt lonely and that something was missing in here." said Sasuke. He pointed to his chest of where his heart was.

Sakura could feel her cheeks getting hot but she tried to hide it.

"When you were gone, I felt weak and that there wasn't anything that I could do. I finally know the reason that I need to be strong." Sasuke paused so that Sakura could say something.

"And what is that reason?" said Sakura.

"The reason is that I want to protect you. I love you Sakura." said Sasuke.

Sakura could feel her face getting hotter by the second. She looked at Sasuke's eyes again and it showed that he wasn't lying at all.

"So why did you told me that you liked Ino?" asked Sakura.

"The reason that I said that I liked Ino was to hide the truth that I really do love you, I didn't want to tell you until later because it wasn't the right time." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I love you too." said Sakura. She went up to him and gave him a hug.

"So does this mean that you're my girlfriend?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I would be happy to be your girlfriend." said Sakura.

"Good, do you want to go inside? Its getting kind of cold." said Sasuke.

Ino and the others saw the whole thing from the inside and they were happy for them. She went up to the dj and asked him to play a song for them. The dj said yes.

"Ok! Everyone please clear the dance floor for these two!" said the dj. He made the lights go on Sasuke and Sakura.

Everyone cleared the dance floor for them and the song started playing. Sasuke and Sakura went on the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke put his hands on her hips while Sakura out her hands around his neck.

_Oh, hey.  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah To you Mmm...mmm...mmm.  
Oh, yeah, babe_

_My whole life has changed Since you came in, I knew back then You were that special one I'm so in love, so deep in love_

"Sasuke…do you promise to stay with me?" asked Sakura.

"I promise, and I will never leave you." said Sasuke. And the continued their dance.

_You make my life complete You are so sweet, no one competes Glad you came into my life You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight_

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open And I'm doing things I never do But I feel so good, I feel so good Why it takes so long for me finding you_

Sakura felt like it was an eternity in his arms. She felt safe and loved. She rested her head on his chest and he hold her tighter and closer.

_This is my story and I'm telling you It's not fiction, it's surely a fact Without you right here having my back I really don't know just where I'd be at_

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh)  
You were that special one (You were that)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love_

_You make my life complete (You make, make my love complete)  
You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes Glad you came into my life (Ooh)  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight_

_I analyzed myself, I was buck wild Never thought about settling down But all the time I knew I was ready But not with all my friends around_

"They do look cute together." said Ten ten. Everyone else nodded and agreed with her.

_But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible And I owe it all to you_

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)  
You were that special one (You were that special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh...)_

Sasuke and Sakura continued dancing together. It was like everyone was watching them, but they didn't mind at least they have each other.

_You make my life complete (You make my love complete)  
You are so sweet, no one competes Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)  
You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you I have no sight_

_God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby Girl, He was good to me when He sent you I'm so happy, baby  
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby Share my world Come and share my world, baby,  
oh...whoa...yeah. yeah I'm so in love I'm so in love I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah..._

_My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
You were that special one (You were that very, very special one)  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one,  
so deep in love_

_You make my love complete (You make my love complete)  
You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes (No one competes, oh)  
Glad you came into my life You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have no sight_

"Awww….they're so cute! I want to take a picture!" said Ino. She got out her camera and took a picture of them. "They'll remember this for a long time."

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a difference in my life)  
You were that special one (I knew you were that special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid eyes on you, babe)_

_You make my love complete (You make my love complete,  
darlin)  
You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes,  
baby)  
Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)  
You blind me with your love (No one), with you I have no sight (Come on)_

_My whole life has changed (Oh...whoa...whoa...whoa)  
Since you came in, I knew back then_

The song finally ended and everyone clapped for them. Sasuke bent down and gave Sakura a kiss. It was hers and his first kiss too. When they parted Sakura gave him a hug.

They walked back to the table holding hands and Naruto and the others jumped up and gave them a hug.

"Gosh Sasuke! Finally that you guys are together!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

Everyone else congratulated them.

Sasuke and Sakura were happy with each other. For the rest of the night everyone danced with their dates and it was finally time to go home.

Sakura walked back with everyone and she was happy. She kept on smiling and talking with everyone. Ino and the others slept over at her house. While Naruto and the others slept over at Sasuke's house.

'This is the best night ever.' thought Sakura. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok! This is the end of the chapter! Not the story! I'm going to continue this story as long as I can! oh and the song is called: Differences by Ginuwine. Sorry if I got the lyrics wrong. 


	7. Author's Note

Sorry everyone, this isn't a chapter. I decided to not continue this story anymore because to me it looks finished. So no flames or constructive criticism please 


End file.
